Serena and Ash What if?
by mushimio92
Summary: During Ash's lost to Wuffric, he left his travelling compaions to reflect on his battle. Serena became extremely worried about him and decides to go search for him. After a series of incidents and confessions - Serena was the key in unlocking the secret bone between Ash and Greninja. Amourshipping forever!
1. Chapter 1

Serena tossed and turned for the umpteen time under the cover of her sheets, she can't remember the last time she felt so uneasy. There was that one time when she had mild food poisoning… - Serena threw the covers away from her face, and she found herself staring aimlessly at the ceiling.

Shimmering moonlight crept into the room, even at midnight, the silvery light enabled the objects in the room to be visible to its' occupants. Four beds but three was occupied, one bed closest to the window was untouched. Serena flipped to her side and glanced at the bed; she could still imagine him there.

She had watched him fall asleep several times during their journey, and she makes unconcious notes about how he tend to put his arm over his eyes at times, or making a victory pose or even hugging pikachu tightly; causing the electric mouse pokemon to shock him awake. It was these little movements, that entertained Serena when she couldn't fall asleep herself.

Tonight however, the bed was left empty. Serena pulled her eyes away and found the clock sitting on the drawer next to her – she touched the face of the clock, both hands were on twelve.

"Ash…" she whispered.

All of a sudden, she heard the door click shut. Serena bolted upright with shock and a glimmer of hope. She glanced towards the door, half expecting to see Ash walking through them but it wasn't. In fact, there wasn't anyone there.

Serena felt puzzled. She was sure that the door did open and shut, not wanting to give up. She moved to the edge of the bed, and touched the ground with the tip of her toes. Serena remembered how the beds creaked – she was the one who noticed that earlier that morning. She lifted herself slightly, putting most of her weight on the knees; one eye on the siblings asleep across the room.

"1..2..3" Serena counted the numbers in her head, and up she was.

"Hhmm"

Serena noticed Bonnie stir, mummering something inaudible from within her Snugglet. She froze, but relaxed almost immediately when Bonnie turned to face the other direction.

She crept towards the door, and shut it behind her as quickly as she could.

Her eyes were blinded temporaily from the lights in the hallway, instinctively, her hands were raised to shelter them.

They were staying at the pokemon centre for the night, and it was lucky that Nurse Joy had a spare room for them. They paid the usual rent for the room and found themselves to be well taken care of. There was even a small hotspring bath behind the pokemon centre where they had talked about jumping into that evening…

Serena made her way to the stairs and peered over the railings, she had grown accustomed to the lights – She walked down the stairs and entered the lobby. It was empty, except for nurse Joy who was behind the counter.

"Oh, you're up late." Nurse Joy said, she smiled at Serena who returned it.

Serena glanced at the door then back at Nurse Joy, the latter stepped away from the counter and approached Serena.

"I thought I heard the door open…has Ash…?" Serena paused when Nurse Joy's expression fell.

"I haven't seen him…" Nurse Joy replied, shaking her head gently.

Serena felt her hope fade, but she was sure she hadn't imagined the door click shut on its own.

"Serena-san… I know how you are feeling; but you might want to give him sometime alone." Nurse Joy said in a comforting and understanding voice.

Serena felt an arm around her back and a hand on her head – she was pulled into a hug by Nurse Joy.

The hug sent a thousand emotions rushing through her mind and her heart.

Flashes of memories came to mind, memories that she had been trying to put at bay so as to be strong in front of her compaions and pokemon.

She watched horrified at the stands, when Greninja and Ash lost the battle against the Wuffric the gym leader.

She approached and saw Ash's crestfallen devasted expression.

She waited nervously while Greninja was being healed by Nurse Joy in the operating room.

He refused to talk to them.

And when he did, it was to only tell them that he wants to be left alone. He walked away from the group, from her into the snowy night.

"I…I wanted to tell him…" Serena struggled to finish her words, it was all stuck in her throat.

How much that I worry when he becomes depressed.

How much it hurts when he refuse to open up to us…to me…

He doesn't have to face his problems alone…

I…I'm always there for him….

It was as though Nurse Joy had a telepathic mind, she patted her head gently and even though Serena could not see it, she smiled kindly.

"Ash is really lucky to have a friend like you, even more so if he knew how much you…"

Nurse Joy did not continue her words, but merely comforted the girl in her arms quietly. She had seen many trainers in her line of work and she was always impressed at how much the people show this beautiful quality towards their pokemon and to each other. It was amazing to know that love at its purest form was most joyful to watch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Half Hour to 3

Shimmering snow had began to fall lazily and pile lazily against window ledges, trees stood silently and moonlight cast them beautiful shadows. It was 2 in the morning, the pokemon centre that stood within the snowy clearing remained open and welcoming for it served as a rest station for trainers even those who travelled in the night.

Nurse Joy and her assistant pokemon – Wigglytuff busied themselves behind and counter and the infirmary. They were in charge of the centre and stayed alert even though – Nurse Joy turned and rubbed her eyes – she felt slightly exhuasted. Her assistant pokemon yawned, Nurse Joy glanced at her pokemon sternly but stifled a short giggle.

The long hand flicked to number 3 on the clock, Nurse Joy peered at the time – it was rare for any trainers to be appearing at this hour – she pressed a button on her computer, maybe she can put it to sleep first. The screen turned black.

Wigglytuff left the counter and waddled towards the only person occupying a seat next to the windows.

"Tuff ff". It placed her stubby arms on the person gently and shook it.

The girl stirred. Her eyes flicked open. "Hmm?"

"Tuff Tuff!" It said in a sing song voice, pointing to the large clock on the wall.

The girl nodded, then sat up straight. A large thick blanket slid off and landed with a soft thud on the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry" she told the pokemon, and reached over to pick up the blanket.

"Tufffi!" said wigglytuff, it's capable stubby hands reached for the blanket and folded it within its arms before the latter could bend over.

"Thanks…"

"Serena – san, we are closing soon..."

Serena glanced up and saw Nurse Joy waving to her from the counter. Wigglytuff snuggled Serena then bounced off to the side with the blanket in tow.

"Right" Serena replied. She too glanced at the large clock above the counter. It was 2.30am. The pokemon Centre closes at 3am everyday, there shouldn't be any travellers arriving this late and Nurse Joy needed her rest.

Serena pulled herself together and walked over to the window nearby. White fluffy snow piled up the window ledge, half of her view was blocked. She gazed into the darkness, she could make out the outline of trees and rocks, hedges and even the lamp post – its lights had just been turned off.

"Aren't you coming back?" Serena whispered to herself, before putting her forehead against the cold window. She watched her warm breathe appear and fade, from the mist; her thoughts seemed to follow the rhythm as they swam hazily within her mind.

" _I'm going out for a while." Said Ash, his back faced away from the others._ _ **Ash, why are you running away from us?**_

" _At this hour?" replied Clemont, both him and Serena had stood; shocked at Ash's words._ _ **Please don't go. Its dangerous…**_

" _Stay with them, Pikachu."Ash muttered under his breathe. The yellow mouse pokemon stopped in his tracks. "Pikaa…" it replied obediently._

 _Ash took his coat, wore it over himself and began to stride towards the door. At the same time, serena took a step forward._ _ **Should I stop him? If I stop him, what would I say? Will I be able to comfort him?**_

 _The door slamed shut, and so did her thoughts. Whatever she wanted to say to him was out of the question now. Her eyes caught Clemonts' uncertainly, he motioned to her to sit down._

" _He needs some time alone." Clemont said calmy, though his fingers were twiddling nervously beside him._

 _Serena nodded agreeingly,_ _ **there wasn't anything that she could have said to make him feel better; she was just as upset when she lost her first showcase. She took some time for herself and after a make over, she bounced back just fine… Ash never gives up, he'll be back and be stronger than ever…**_

" _Pii ka"_

 _Serena peered down, Ash's pikachu stood before her, it's expression worried and concerned._

 _She picked up the pokemon and stroked it gently behind its ears, "Ash will be alright…"_

 _She recalled the first time she met him after he had lost his first gym after arriving in Kalos; she remembered how fired up he was, vowing to practice none stop until he wins his badge. She admired him for his perservance, she always had._

 _A contrast to the Ash she had saw earlier… quiet and stoic…_

" _He…will be alright…right?" she whispered, Pikachu nuzzled the back of her hands; "Pi Pii" it squeaked energetically, injecting some faith back into Serena's wavering thoughts._

 _After a solemn and subdued dinner._

 _Clemont had began to invent new items, to keep himself wake for the past hour fervently, and it was after the fifth explosion; when Nurse Joy shot her an uncomfortable look, did Serena had the heart to stop Clemont._

" _You have to…" insisted Serena, she shook Clemont gently on the shoulders._

" _No…no… I'm fine…" retorted Clemont softly, as he picked up another cog from the ground. "Maybe with these contraptions, the chances of defeating the gym leaders would increase at a higher rate…."_

 _Serena felt a jolt in her stomach, she had a feeling Clemont was trying to invent for Ash… she spotted the watch – like device that used to help monitor the sync of greninja and Ash lying on the floor next to him._

" _Its an upgrade… you see…" Clemont stated plainly, trying to devoid his words from notable emotions._

 _Serena caught his eye, Clemont looked away…_

" _Ash'll appreciate it…"_

 _Clemont's eyes lit up slightly, but the brief light seemed to die out when he glanced expectantly at the door, and there wasn't anyone there._

" _I…think I'll…" Clemont muttered, followed by some incoherent grunts. He bid Serena with an unenergentic wave and mumbled good night; as he stumbled to the room upstairs._

 _Serena forced herself to push her own worries to the back of her mind; as she found herself mothering Ash's other pokemon._

" _You have to get some rest…okay?" Serena found herself coaxing PIkachu; who had wanted to stay up and wait for its trainer to return. "Don't look at me like that." Serena said, mildly indignant when Pikachu pouted at her. She did the same to the other pokemon who had released themselves from their pokeballs out of worry of their trainer._

" _You all have to get some rest!." Serena repeated to Talonflame, Hawlucha and Noivern, but allowed herself to give them all a hug before returning them into their pokeballs._

 _In the end, Serena managed to get the pokemon to rest and she too tried to fall asleep. Only to be unable to, until…she heard the door open and shut, believing it was Ash who had returned; she came down to the lobby only to find that maybe, she had imagined the whole incident._

 _That was an hour ago._

Serena pressed her face close to the glass, "Where are you…?"

 _She was worried…how could she not be… The nagging feeling that Ash isn't behaving the way he normally would bothered her deeply._

"Serena-san…" said a voice behind.

Serena whipped herself around and out of her thoughts; Nurse Joy had changed to her light pink night gown. The assistant pokemon - Wigglytuff bounced away to the box of light switches beside the counter.

The lights turned dim orange. Wigglytuff then waddled quicklytowards the doors with a jingle of keys twinkling with it.

Serena nodded, and with one last look at the night scene through the windows, she turned away and walked to Nurse Joy who had waited for her.

BANG

White snow sprinkled across the door mat as the doors burst inwards expelling a tall man ; cold winds rushed through the lobby; freezing Serena's ankles in an instant. Wigglytuff cried out in shock and fell backwards; the keys landed on the floor with a loud clatter. Nurse Joy rushed towards the tall man but became speechless temporaily due to shock.

"Will you help me?" panted the man, brushing snow off his shoulders and from his hiking shirt and boots.

"Please… my pokemon …" he continued breathlessly. Serena peered from afar, at the bundle that the man was cuddling in his arms and now showing to Nurse Joy.

Whatever shock that Nurse Joy had initally disappeared in an instant, her sleepiness vanished completely as she examined the pokemon in front of her.

She spoke in an alert tone to her assistant pokemon, "Get ready the bed, and set the drip."

Wigglytuff, just as trained and capable as Nurse Joy was; complied readily. It leaped to it's feet and dashed off to the back as fast as its stubby legs could.

Serena on the other hand strided past and closed the doors quickly, returning the room temperature to warm.

"We were attacked by an ursaring while we were camping out, it tried to protect me but…it got hurt." The man chocked up as Nurse Joy led him to the resting area.

"Tuffi!" cried Wigglytuff, it had came back with the bed as instructed. Nurse Joy carried the pokemon in her arms and placed it down carefully on the bed.

"We will need some time. There seem to be some broken bones…" she noted, after pressing at the large bruise on the pokemon – a growlithe – shoulders. The pokemon whimpered . "Sh..Don't worry…" Nurse Joy said, she patted the pokemon on its head. The whimpering ceased immediately, replaced with steady but extremely soft purrs.

"The ursaring came out from no where, we were taken by surprise. My growlithe… poor growlithe... it must be in pain right now…can…can i?

"No… please stay here…" Nurse Joy replied sternly, but then she also smiled warmly at the trainer, who Serena figured must have been a hiker. "We'll do our best." She assured before pushing the injured pokemon through the operating doors. The sign 'operating' above the door flickered red.

"Oh..my poor pokemon…" The hiker moaned… and crumpled to the floor next to the couch, his palms over his face.

Serena felt a wave of pity for the hiker; she glanced at the clock above the counter that reads 3am and then back at the man who had started to rock uncontrollably on the ground.

She walked rather silently to the vending machine against the wall right by the washroom. And dug her pockets. The machine whirred and clanked, a plastic cup fell into place and warm tea poured.

Serena thought, the hiker might have heard her; but the assumption was deemed rather wrong by the look of his face when Serena approached him.

"Who're you?"

"My name is Serena…and …er…here…" Serena held the cup of tea towards him.

His surprised expression changed gradually, as his looked from the cup to her face. "Hmm"

Serena felt a little taken aback by the Hiker's aloof tone. "Alright…"

"You sure are strange…"

Serena stared at the hiker, "I…erm…"

she wondered why would he say that; and then it did come back to her that she was offering a stranger a cup of tea at 3am in the morning, realizing that; she found that she did not want to ask 'why' any more.

"I'm sorry…"

The hiker raised an eyebrow, then he chortled. "Hey hey, I'm just kidding. Don't take me words so seriously." He held his belly and stood up all of a sudden. The hiker motioned for Serena to seat next to him, she complied hesitantly.

"I'm Hiker Mike, and yeah; I've been travelling around the regions for a few years now." He ruffled his hair and then smiled, "Is the tea still for taking?"

Serena glanced at the cup of tea and then nodded, "Yes, it is." The hiker took the cup from her and sipped , "Wow, what a nice taste…you really know how to choose your tea, young un."

"Erm…" Serena felt strictly bewilered by the hikers' behaviour; just 5 minutes ago; he was devasted and now he was smiling away.

"It's Hiker mike's motto" Serena looked up and at the hiker, he was looking at her too, "No feeling sad for more than a minute." He waved his big hands at the operating doors, "Plus I know that Nurse Joy can heal up my pokemon perfectly; Growly will be just fine."

Serena felt relieved, but at the same time a little stupid. She shouldn't have felt that the Hiker needed some form of comfort from a stranger. The cup of tea was stupid…just stupid…

"Thanks for your tea though, I appreciate it." He said finally, after putting down the cup of tea on the coffee table in front of him.

"No…It's stupid…"

Serena covered her mouth quickly, she did not know she would say that out loud. "I…I…" Serena realized how warm her ears was, she looked away quickly. "I mean you didn't.. .that's why…" she flustered uncontrollably. "I shouldn't have acted on my own…"

"Hahaha! How did you know that I didn't need it?" The hiker boomed and then broke into laughter.

"Be…because you have your motto to cheer you up…?" Serena felt a wave of uncertainity, _what is the hiker getting at?_

The hiker nodded polietly, "Yes, yes; I have my motto; but it is always; always good to have someone even a stranger to show you concern and kindness."

"Even if…it wasn't their problem…" The hiker's voice trailed away, his eyes glossy as though he was recalling a memory.

Serena stared at the Hiker. It was probably a second later. The Hiker jumped to his feet and clapped his hands loudly that broke her out of her trance like state.

"Hey, this all sounds very familiar; I just had a similar conversation about this with a young boy around your age in the forest earlier! I think… I think his name was…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Out in Snow

Serena stared at the dried twigs next to her pink snow boots, "What am I doing?" she asked, and swept hair out of her face. She rubbed her cold palms against her warm forehead, it did help to even out the chill in her body. She had completely forgotten to wear her coat, cold winds pierced like needles to her skin.

"I'm so cold…"

Serena looked around her, she was in the middle of a clearing; sitting on a rather long dead log; getting frozen a little by a second. An owl hooted lazily from the tree behind her, and there wasn't a single person in sight, it shouldn't come as a surprise – Serena thought to herself – since it was past 3 am.

Serena stood up, walked a few steps and stopped. She remembered this clearing very well, she could picture Ash, Bonnie, Clemont, Sawyer and herself taking a break at this very spot. Afterall, the group were right here earlier in the day before Ash's battle with Wulfric.

They had just hiked down the mountain path, they were tired; well; most of them were. Except for Ash and Sawyer who were trailing behind them, yapping excitely about the upcoming battle nonestop for the last half an hour. The group were in high spirits, Pikachu and Dedenne chased each other playfully around their feet and inspite of a thick layer of snow below their feets; they were soon arriving their destination – Snowbelle City.

They would have reach Snowbelle City an hour early, if not for Ash whose stomach had started to growl; so loudly; that Serena could hear it over Clemont's and Bonnie's usual sibling quarrel – to give or not to give snacks to Dedenne. Seemingly rather amused, Sawyer recommended a detour and led the group into the forest. He assured the group that the spot was incredibly scenic and suitable for a short break, Serena remembered walking right, a left, cross a bridge above a frozen river, another left and pass a large bare oak tree.

After a few turns and increasingly loud hungry pangs, they arrived at their destination. The group were greeted with an amazing circular spot surrounded by tall bare trees, a flock of fletchinder and fletchling took flight the moment they caught sight of the group.

Bonnie whined sadly as the flock took off. Clemont coaxed his little sister and commented that the large oak log could serve as a bench for their meal table. He set up the table and his cooking things, Serena assisted as she usually did. Ash lingered around the cooking pot, Serena could imagine his hunger wosen; she offered him some pokepuffs which he gratefully accept. Sawyer came by and wisk Ash away, insisting to obtain some tips for battling. Serena shook her head mildly, but smiled nonetheless as she watched the pair walk away, postively skipping.

They sat on the large log and had 'Clemont's Special' – warm potato stew and sandwiches, followed by a basket of Serena's Pokepuffs. They were all stuffed before heading southward, Sawyer informed them that it was just another 5 minutes before they reach Snowbelle's City pokemon centre.

Back in the present, Serena wrapped her arms close to her, and shook her head wryly. Almost immediately, the faded projection of her memory disappeared so did the warm feeling she had while recollecting the past. She was all alone now, freezing and quite lost.

For the past – god knows how long – Serena had been walking around in circles, she is aware of walking southward; according to Sawyer, she would have reached the pokemon centre in 5 minutes. But now… for the 3rd time, she had ended right back where she had started.

A wave of cold wind brushed against her skin, Serena shivered and crouch with her knees bent. She kept her arms under her chest, and hoped for the wind to leave. The chill was beginning to sting her eyes, she had to keep them closed. As the winds howled, her mind began to replay a certain memory from not so long ago.

" _I think his name was Ash." The hiker announced._

 _Serena jumped up so quickly, the hiker stared at her alarmingly. "Wha…You know him?"_

 _She felt her heart pounding, "He…is a friend." Unsure of what else to say about their relationship besides platonic. "He went out a while ago but have not returned, i…."_

 _The hiker stared at her curiously, the girl had fallen quiet once more. He stood up and looked at her, "You want to bring him back?"_

 _Serena glanced at the hiker and then to the clock above the counter, "It's late…its dangerous out there"_

 _The hiker nodded, but then shook his head afterwards, "You can't go out either, its too dangerous for you as well…"_

" _But..." Her voice unwilling and pained, but she did not continue._

 _The Hiker caught her eyes for a moment, there was a strange fleeting look; then it disappeared as soon as it appeared. Sensing a wave of apprehension, he spoke rather slowly as though hesitant to give out information._

" _Ash, he…I think he needs…"_

 _Serena bite her lips as she filled in the blanks on her own, (need time alone) that is what everyone has been saying, that Ash needed time to be by himself to think but she…she had seen Ash…and there was something not right about him…she could sense something but can't put her finger on it…what if…letting him to be alone wasn't the right thing to do…._

 _Serena found herself glancing at the time, her mind was torn between two decisions; she did not like either of them._

" _Did… he say anything…?"_

" _Yeah…."_

 _Serena could sense her insides whirling, it felt sick…_

" _He said, that it was his problem and to leave him alone."_

 _All of the sudden her insides stopped churning, she felt distant and cold; as cold as the words that she heard. Almost immediately, all forms of worry crept up on her._

 _The next thing she was aware of, was of her running through the snowy forest; towards the last known location where Ash was seen, the circular clearing from earlier that day. She had little idea which path to take, just keep running – she told herself repeatedly._

 _Whether it was her burst of energy, a miracle or pure luck; Serena found the clearing._

 _However. The clearing was very much deserted._

The winds died down, Serena could barely feel her skin or her fingers. She stood up slowly, her muscles ached terribly. She nearly pulled herself to full height, when a wave of nausea hit her, she fell backwards and landed painfully against the log.

"Ouch…"

After a few seconds of stretching, she regained some control of her limbs; feeling nothing but exhaustion; she tried her very best and managed to pull some parts of herself together.

Her thoughts wondered off to Ash's carefree grin, for a moment; it helped to ease her discomfort. _Never give up right?_ Serena rubbed her arms fervently, before walking southwards. She was only a few steps into the thicket of trees, when she heard noises behind her.

She froze, and listened once more. All the senses in her body, seem to have startled themselves awake.

There is was again. Noise. A growl to be exact.

Serena did not dare to look around, she was afraid of what she might see. _"An ursaring attacked us while we were camping out"_

"It can't be…"

The growl started to get louder, it turned into a snarl.

It moved closer. The ground shook whenever it took a step. It snarled. Deep heavy breathing.

Serena's head started to spin distressingly, the combination of being prolonged exposed to freezing temperature and imminent danger that she most likely cannot outrun isn't sitting so well for her body or her mind.

She had run. She had to.

She lifted her leg and put it forward, mentally telling her other leg to move as well.

Whatever was behind her, took her sudden movement to be a threat. It loomed behind her quickly, Serena saw its shadow overcast her own.

"Help me!" cold air rushed into her lungs, it hurts so badly.

Serena could not fathom what happened next. A flash of blue. Something dashed past her from the forest.

And then darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Silent Guardian

The sun rose over the mountains in the distance, it cast beautiful rays of warmth over the forest. Forest dwelling pokemon start to stir and awaken as they prepare to welcome a new day.

A couple of Spewpa emerged from its home in a tree, one of them pointed to a large pile of snow ahead excitedly. This snow pile seemed quite out of place and the Spewpa was about to find out why as portion of snow slid off revealling a large bipedal frog – like pokemon hidden underneath. The pokemon opened its eyes and glanced down at the Spewpa group for a moment. It stood up suddenly, causing the Spewpa to bristle its fur. The bipedal frog – Greninja shook its head cordinally and leaped to the ground.

"Rettt!" screeched another pokemon, Greninja peered up. A frightened ferret scooted into its burrow and a group of caterpies stared cautiously in its direction. Their behaviour wasn't surprising since Greninja belonged to a trainer and not a wild pokemon. Greninja looked down, it had dark blue skin with large white bubbles on its legs and arms. On the sides of each of its upper thighs was a light blue, four pointed star which resembled a shuriken. Its feet were also webbed.

It wasn't hard to figure out which pokemon was the odd one here.

A couple more forest pokemon disappeared quickly, as Greninja came into view. Even though Greninja was mildly amused by their actions initally, it recalled a time when it was also conisdered a wild pokemon – before it met Ash. If Greninja hadn't joined up with Ash then, would it too had become a wild pokemon that was easily afraid of strange new sights? Greninja didn't quite like the idea.

Greninja walked past a tree, a sentret that had been spying came crashing down, it landed near Greninja feet. A broken branch lay beside it. The sentret gluped, as Greninja approached. It saw its webbed hands come closer and flinched as it was picked up. The next thing sentret realized, was that it was back on the tree again, on a stronger branch. Feeling nothing more than waves of fear, Sentret dashed into its hole in the tree. Greninja shook its head and looked away, _**we have been on this journey together for so long. I chose you as my trainer. We share this bond.**_ _Greninja recalled Ash's arms around its shoulders and laughing alongside him when they won the last gym battle against Olympia._

With its fist clenched tight, it trudged forward.

A large bare oak tree appeared before Greninja as it turned right after coming past the bridge. The oak tree was a landmark, for there was only one for miles around. And it happened to be in the vicinty of a large empty clearing that had a long dead log right at the centre.

The clearing was no doubt deserted, Greninja nodded silently but felt slightly disappointed – Ash wasn't here. It peered over to a pine tree further south that looked different from the others. A pair of deep claw marks etched into that tree. Greninja placed its webbed hands on the marks and reflected on how much the attack would have hurt, if they had landed on anything that had flesh instead.

Greninja felt relieved that its reflexes was extensively trained while it was with Ash. If not - Greninja recalled seeing Serena, frozen in fear at this very spot. Her attacker looming behind her, its sharp claws extended…

 _Last night, Greninja waited for Nurse Joy to switch off the lights and leave the room. It listened carefully for the last of her footsteps to disappear before leaping to its feet. It moved to the door and strode quickly along the coridoor. Greninja heard Nurse Joy talking on the phone. It crept past her and went upstairs._

 _There, Greninja peered into the room where its trainer and his friends were staying for the night. It saw the empty bed right beside the window and Pikachu curled up at the foot of the bed._

 _Clemont and Bonnie were sound asleep, Serena on the other hand; was not. Greninja saw Serena peering over to the same empty bed. She turned towards the door as though she had heard something. It closed the doors as fast and quietly as it could._

 _Fearing that it had been spotted, Greninja bolted to the main doors just as Nurse Joy and her assistant came around the corner. It clambered upward and avoided the sun roofs that was on the roof of the pokemon centre; it did not want its shadows to be cast into the building._

 _Greninja inched sideways and peered down, Serena entered the lobby and spoke to Nurse Joy. The latter shook her head and then embraced Serena in a tight hug. Greninja noticed tears steaking the sides of her face. It sighed._

 _Greninja jumped to the tree next to the pokemon centre. It caught the branches and expertly used its tongue to swing itself to another tree. Greninja could hear Ash's last words ringing in its mind. "I'm really sorry for today, if only I got my act together. We should be able to draw out that power of yours…If only if I got my act together…"_

 _Greninja punched the trunk of the tree hard; unable to believe that its trainer had such depressing thoughts. The kind, enthusastic and positive trainer that it respected and loved with its heart; did Ash disappear?_

 _ **Isn't this our bond? Our power? Our battle?**_

 _Greninja returned to the roof of the pokemon centre and perched itself there. It crept to the sunroof and peered in, it was slightly surprised to see Serena asleep on the couch. Nurse Joy and her assistant were perparing to close for the night. Wigglytuff proceeded to wake Serena from her slumber. Greninja felt slight ache in its heart as it watched Serena get up;clearly exhausted from being worried for Ash._

 _Even as a froakie, it noticed that Serena had quite adored its trainer. The way she looked at Ash and how much she cheered for him as he battled against a stream of trainers and gym leaders. Her feelings for him probably grew over the months as they journeyed together. And then…there was another – Serena's Braxien._

 _Greninja shook his head repeatedly, as though trying to get rid of an annoying fly._

 _It tried so hard to focus and looked down into the pokemon centre again, it realized that the lobby was in darkness. Nurse Joy must have turned off the lights. Greninja looked up and stared into the forest. Chilly winds indicated that the weather would turn bad soon. It wondered if Ash had managed to find somewhere safe of the night. All of the sudden, it heard the main doors open and shut._

 _Greninja peered over the ledge and caught a glimpse of Serena coming down the steps, she stood before the lamp post silently for a second. It saw her face light up with determination before running into the forest. The trees swayed ominously as chilly winds started to pick up, Greninja glanced up at the sky and felt snow – marble like - hitting against its face. It stared after Serena, her figure was beginning to disappear from view. Without hesitation – understanding that Ash would have also instructed him to – Greninja jumped onto the nearby tree and then to another until it could spot Serena walking in the snow beneath him._

 _The snow – pebbles like – were falling from the sky, it didn't hurt being hit by snow of this size. But obviously, the cold winds had started evolving into a strong gale. Greninja perched on the branches high above, it glanced down at Serena from time to time – to make sure that she was safe. Serena shivered uncontrollably, and kept her arms wrapped around her in order to preserve some warmth._

 _Greninja noticed that she had forgotten to put on her coat. She must have dashed out recklessly._

" _Ash! Where are you?"_

 _Greninja glanced down. Serena had reached the clearing, where they had took a break earlier that day. She approached the dead log at the centre._

" _Please come back!"_

 _Her voice tired and desperate but it was also filled with some type of warmth. Greninja wondered if Serena had realized it too._ _ **Ash isn't behaving like himself.**_ _A gust of wind blew through the forest, nearly throwing Greninja off its balance. The snow was beginning to pelt down heavier then before._

 _Greninja shook his head – it can't let Serena stay in the forest any longer, she will catch a cold especially without her coat - Ash wouldn't want that to happen to her._

 _It stood up and began to descend when it sensed - a piercing glare thrown in its direction. Greninja turned quickly, its sharp eyes narrowed into the distance. The darker part of the forest, where the moonlight did not shine upon. Greninja couldn't see what it was, but there was something watching it – her._

 _Greninja leaped to another branch, it took a quick glance at Serena. She had stood up and began to walk away in the opposite direction - south. It considered the situation swiftly, and decided that Serena would be safe going in that direction even without it following her._

 _With haste, Greninja jumped to another tree – towards the area where it sensed the danger from._

This was another part of the forest, north of the clearing. Greninja walked silently through the forest, the canopy were dense compared to before. Sighting of forest pokemon were rare, and it understood perfectly why. Greninja peered up, before it were rocky cliffs and hundreds of caves littered those cliff edges. And yes, the caves were inhabited.

Bipedal, ursine pokemon with broad bodies covered in brown fur started to emerge from the caves; they too were going to enjoy and soak up the sun in the morning. The ursarings had similar narrow eyes, a triangular, black nose and wide mouth with small visible fangs in the upper jaw. Female Ursaring – Greninja noticed were in company of several offsprings – Teddisura. It _must be mating season._

Greninja leaped up into the trees, and observed the Ursarings for a moment. Even though they looked intimidating – A teddisura jumped onto its mothers body and nipped playfully, its mother grunted but did not seem bothered by her child's acts – Ursarings do not normally attack other pokemon, or humans. However…

 _Greninja perched on the branch, it glanced around the surrounding cautiously. The strong intense glare came from this spot, it could still feel it even though there seemed to be nothing around at first glaze._

 _A growl._

 _The tree that Greninja had perched on, started to sway. It caught Greninja off guard, but Greninja leaped away to another tree before this tree came crashing onto snow beneath it. The tree had been ripped out from its roots, and the cause of that was massive pokemon._

 _Its claws and fangs gleamed under the moonlight. It roared and tackled the tree that Greninja was on._

 _Greninja croaked, and jumped down quickly._ _ **Why are you attacking me?**_

 _Ursaring did not reply, it roared at Greninja and raised its paws._

 _Greninja dodged it effortlessly._ _ **I did nothing to you, stop attacking!**_

 _Another swipe from Ursaring, Greninja spin to dodge that attack before jumping up into a tree._

 _Its claws glowed – the pokemon grabbed the truck and pulled itself up; trying to get at Greninja who was right at the top._

 _ **Stop it!**_

 _Ursaring howled, it reached up with its claws. Greninja doged it and dived to the ground, somersaulted perfectly in order to land on its feet._ _ **If you don't stop, I won't hesitate to attack you**_

 _Greninja saw Ursaring expression change, it smirked._

 _ **Good**_

 _All of the sudden, Ursaring raised both its arms and brought it down on the tree. The force of it doing so, caused the tree to split into half. The pokemon landed on the ground, with both feets. The ground shook, Ursaring glared at its opponent angrily._ _ **Your human will pay for what they done to my family.**_

 _ **What?!**_

 _A Flash of Ash's face appeared in Greninja mind, the moment Ursaring mentioned 'its human'._

 _Ursaring came in fast, it had finally found an opening to get close to its felt the force of Ursaring kick, strike it across the chest. The impact sent it rocketting backwards and into a large rock painfully hard. Greninja peered up just in time to see its opponent rushing towards it at breakneck speed._

 _Months of practice did not fail Greninja at that moment. Just when Ursaring was inches away from making contact,Greninja pressed its arms hards on the ground before it, using the energy to jump high above its opponent. Ursaring was definitely caught off guard and wasn't able to stop in time._

 _Ursaring crashed into the rock, causing it to crumble pathetically._

 _Greninja reached for his shuriken on his back and threw it at the incapacitated pokemon. Its water shuriken hit its mark perfectly, the pokemon howled in pain._

 _ **Explain! What do you mean by my human?**_

 _The ursaring groaned but glared at Greninja,_ _ **oh, your humans; I mean.**_

 _The pokemon waved its paws towards another direction, Greninja glanced over and immediately felt its heart drop a thousand miles._

 _ **We did nothing to you, leave her alone!**_

 _Ursaring snorted and growled angrily,_ _ **My family did not do anything to your humans either, so why didn't you leave them alone?**_

 _Greninja shook its head,_ _ **I don't understand.**_

 _Ursaring had risen to its feet, it glared at greninja with a plain look -_ _ **Don't pretend.**_

 _For a moment, Greninja thought it was going to receive an explaination for these random attacks. But instead Ursaring began to hulk, its massive body puffed up and made it look terribly intimidating._

 _Then Ursaring opened it mouth and howled, a stream of powerful white beam shot towards Greninja._

 _Greninja barely jumped away, but the beam could be directed in any direction Ursaring wanted. And Ursaring made sure that Greninja did not even have a second to rest while avoiding the attacks. With every turn and twist it made, injuries from its previous battle started to hinder its movements._

 _A moment of folly, Greninja felt a long sharp pain across its chest and unable to resist it, it fell to its knees._

 _Ursaring smirked when its attack found its target at last._ _ **This is the end for you!**_ _The beam went through and tossed Greninja unceremoniously up into the sky by the blast._

 _The wave of fresh air seemed to clear Greninja's mind._ _ **We'll be stronger as long as we keep going at it and keep practicing.**_ _Ash said that once, and that was when it was struggling to learn quick attack…instead… it learnt something else more important… and suitable._ __

 _ **Do not ever…**_

 _Greninja felt the falling sensation, its eyes snapped open and narrowed. It saw its oponent crouched beneath him._

 _ **Ever**_

 _It reached for his back_

 _ **Ever**_

 _Ursaring was getting closer. Greninja could see it's smirk slide of its face, replaced with a frown. Greninja knew what to do, all it needed was to imagine and see itself at different position. It's body felt warm and it got hotter until its skin was burning – that's when it knew its ready._

 _ **Give up!**_

 _In an instant, Greninja materalized; several Greninja's appeared in all positions. 5 – 10 – 15 -20! , all of them; reached out for their glowing blue shuriken and with great strength – flung it towards Ursaring who looked simply stunned. The attack created flumes of white smoke that covered the area and also caused the ground to shake for several seconds. Greninja appeared several feet from its fallen opponent –_ _ **underestimating my abilities is your wrong move.**_

 _ **Serena!**_

 _Greninja knew that Serena walked away earlier, but what if…_

 _Fearing the worst, it leapt up to the trees, tore through many of the branches towards the direction given by Ursaring when it had threatened to hurt 'its humans'. The intentions were clear, they were going to hurt Ash and his friends; but why?_

 _ **No matter what, it must protect Serena from danger. And hopefully, it wasn't too late.**_

 **(Hi! My friends! It has been forever since I have written so much in a day. Yes; I lack in practice recently but don't worry, I will be trying to finish up stories that hadn't been completed for ages in the next few weeks – hopefully. Please keep reading and reviewing my stories – all of your encouragement has kept me and my passions for writing going for so long. I love you guys! )**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Enemies

Somewhere in a cave, a boy raised his head above his arms and gaze into the distant. Sun which had rose an hour ago cast warm rays into the cave, the boy's vision cleared up gradually. He noticed a couple of forest dwelling pokemon lingering around the entrance, they looked at him curiously. Ash's joints cracked loudly as he tried to straighten his back. The pokemon jumped and scurried off into their burrow.

"Oh…I didn't mean to…" his hand outstretched, as though trying to get them to come back. His hands stopped midway. Ash sighed then covered his eyes with his arms and breathed deeply.

 _ **How long has it been? Should I return?**_

 _His pokemon - Talonflame landed onto the icy battlefield, unconscious – the referee's voice boomed "Talonflame is out!" Ash stared blankly, he was caught off guard. Despite having a head start earlier, he had only one more pokemon to go. Ash clenched his fist tightly around the last pokeball he had – "I'm counting on you" he whispered in his mind before lunching it across the field. Greninja appeared immediately in a flash of red, poised for battle. Let's do this together!_

Ash's memory faded away, both the battlefield and Greninja disappeared from view. He stared into the darkness of his sleeves silently.

 **He had made a mistake. That mistake cost him the badge, more importantly…**

 _The wall cracked as Greninja crashed into them hard. Ash barely saw his pokemon amidst all the smoke from the attack. He felt a surge of intense pain rush through his body, his vision turned hazy; he might have heard his friend gasp in shock but he wasn't sure. Pikachu cried out, its paws on his arm – shaking him desperately. Ash fell backwards, everything became silent and dark._

"I'm sorry…" Ash muttered into his sleeves, his fist clenched tightly

 **Your pain must have been a hundred times more then what I've felt. It was all my fault, if only I had got my act together…If only I hadn't lose my focus…**

Ash hit the ground next to him hard with his fist.

"It's my fault..."

Meanwhile far away at the bridge, a family of sentret and ferret laze around the branches of a tree. They found a pile of berries well stored in a hollowed tree. _What a lucky day._ A sentret – smaller than rest of his family members, hopped onto a branch above it – it took out a berry from its pouch and nibbled joyfully.

All of a sudden the sentret screeched, its family members looked up – their eyes widened in terror. The ferret cried out for its family members to duck back into their burrows. But it was too late; they were frozen in blocks of ice. The ferret glared at the attacker, a tall person that had bright green hair. The man pulled out something from its pocket; the ferret bristled and leapt right at him…

"It's Seth. I have another extra five more." He spoke curtly to the other person over the phone.

"Alright, I got it. The usual place at the usual time then"

Seth snapped his phone shut and stuffed it back into his pocket. He bent over to prod the ice bock next to his feet.

"You are worth some money" he said to no one in particular and began to pick up his 'goods' that littered in the grounds before him. He threw them carelessly into a brown sack and slung it over his shoulders. Seth propped a silver gun like device against his chest, the strange thing about it was its short barrel.

 **Time to continue the hunt, this time; he will get it – that pokemon that belonged to a trainer – he could sense the power it had. Yes…That will be his biggest prize.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

"Serena? Are you awake?"

Clemont moved closer to her and shook her shoulders once more.

"Wha…What!?

Serena jolted awake, but the sudden shock did make her slide downwards, she used her hands to prop herself up. The sunlight pouring into the room blinded her vision; she squinted to make herself feel better.

"Clemont…?" she muttered and instinctively used her hands to block out the light for a second, in order for her eyes to adjust to the brightness.

"Yeah." He replied. Serena heard the curtains being let down and slide roughly horizontally.

Serena blinked and glanced around quickly – the curtain helped to cut down the glare bouncing around the room. Serena recognized her surroundings immediately - it was the room of the pokemon centre and she was sitting against the wall perpendicular to her bed.

"I found you sleeping like this." Clemont said, waving his hands around her.

Serena tried to move, it was then she realized how much her muscles and bones ached. Not only that, her coat slid off her shoulders and landed with a soft thud on the ground. Serena stared at the coat; she did not remember putting it on…

Clemont picked up the coat and handed it over to Serena, who received it.

"Were you out last night?"

Serena stared at him for a second, and then she nodded silently.

"It was dangerous… you could have gotten hurt…" He said finally.

Serena nodded again.

 **I had to go and find him. It's a feeling that I can't ignore.**

"Serena!"

Serena jumped, she looked at Clemont. He wasn't looking at her, but at something else on her arm. He placed his hand on her forearm. Serena winced – she followed his gaze and saw it.

"You did get hurt!" Clemont said before rushing to his aipom bag that was slung across the chair and began to dig into it.

Serena stared at her wound – it didn't hurt even though it probably should – the closest thing she could describe it was as if someone had took a knife and run it down her forearm. The flesh within was pinkish red. It was about 4 inches long.

 **How did I…?**

Clemont ran back to her and sat down; he pulled her arm gently towards him. He had a small orange bottle in his own hand; it looked like a bottle of super potion.

"It isn't."

Serena glanced up; Clemont seemed to have noticed apprehension written all over her face.

"It is anti – septic lotion" he assured, and began to spray liberal amount of it on her wound.

Serena flinched – now it did sting, badly too - nonetheless she used all her energy to remain completely still throughout Clemont's care.

 **Was this wound from last night?**

 _It had been really cold outside, she had forgotten her coat._

 _She got lost too, walking in circles around the empty clearing._

 _The pokemon centre was south of here, she thought._

 _She had just entered the thicket of trees, when she heard a noise behind her._

"What happened last night?"

Serena peered up, her arm was back on her lap; it was also neatly bandaged. Clemont placed the bottle and the roll of bandage on the table beside her. He waited for her to speak.

Serena glanced at the bed opposite hers, Bonnie – his sister was still asleep.

She did not want to make a big fuss about her situation, knowing that Clemont would surely over- react but presently at the moment he didn't seem to be in a mood to be persuaded otherwise.

"I…think I was attacked by a pokemon…" she answered softly.

Clemont eyes widened, "You were what?!"

Serena put a finger to her lips and took several glances at Bonnie; she turned to the right and continues to sleep soundly

Serena shook her head. "Not so loud." She whispered.

She pointed at the door and Clemont understood perfectly. They stepped out to the corridor, the moment the door closed shut behind them, Clemont rounded on her again.

"You were attacked by a pokemon?"

Serena nodded.

 **She was sure it was a pokemon, she remembered seeing a massive shadow looming behind her, she might have also caught a glimpse of its claws and fangs.**

 _The growl started to get louder, and it turned into a snarl_

 _The ground shook when it approached._

 _Her head started to spin_

 _She tried to move forward and to get herself to run away but she couldn't_

 _She shouted for help._

 _And…and…_

 **Her call for help did come; something that was blue rushed towards her.**

"Serena – san! Clemont – Kun!"

Both Serena and Clemont spun around quickly when they names were mentioned. Nurse Joy was running towards them, her face pale.

"What's the matter?" Clemont asked

Nurse Joy shook her head slowly, "Its Ash's Greninja. It isn't in the pokemon centre!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Serena sat on the couch quietly; she peered over to the counter where Nurse Joy and Clemont were reviewing surveillance camera footage from the night before. They were trying to figure out when Greninja left the pokemon centre.

Clemont inserted a cable from his aipom bag to the side of the computer. The bag started to beep.

Serena gazed at the windows and then glanced down at her bandaged arm. She closed her eyes briefly.

 **Greninja…were you the one who came to my rescue last night?**

She tried to remember that flash of blue that ran past her before she became unconscious – but she couldn't recall any particular detail. Maybe…just maybe…she does remember being carried by someone.

 **If it was indeed you…thank you… really…**

This is the second chapter I have uploaded in two days, the fun is just beginning.

To: Guest. 

Thank you for your review! You gave the first review this story ever had in a while!

I'll keep on writing!

Please do read my other stories as well. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Boy

Breakfast was never a quiet affair for Serena and her travelling companions throughout their journey through Kalos. The usual routine would start with Clemont or Serena waking Ash and Bonnie from their sleep, next Clemont would be busy with the stove cooking porridge or eggs, Serena will be helping Bonnie get dress and the both of them will pack up all the tents. Ash on the other hand, will be anywhere his help was needed. Sometime he helped to wash the fruits or vegetables, or he might be assisting Serena with a rouge tent that could not be fitted into its cover or he might be entertaining Bonnie with his antics and silliness. Whatever it was, their group was lively.

On some days they would find accommodations with the pokemon centre in town, and even though there were less chores to be done; meal time was always always lively and noisy. However, today was disparate.

"Where is Ash?" Bonnie asked. She glanced from Clemont and Serena, both looked solemn and quiet.

Serena peered up from across the table, her soup had turned cold but it didn't really matter, her throat felt too dry to be consuming anything at the moment. She stirred her soup with the cold spoon. Her mouth opened then closed.

 **That is my question too. Where is Ash…?**

"He hasn't return yet" Clemont answered dutifully. He hadn't touched his porridge either, despite being the person who persuaded Serena to eat in order to retain her strength minutes ago.

Bonnie nodded, and then her eyes saw the bandage on Serena's arm, her eyes widened. Dedenne and Puni Chan peered out from her pochette concerned.

"Ah! What happened to your arm?"

Serena put her left hand over the top of the bandage, and then she shook her head.

"It's nothing much, don't worry about it." She said calmly, so as to not make Bonnie worry.

"But…" Bonnie gazed in her brother's direction.

"Like what Serena said, she is fine. Don't worry" Clemont replied. He avoided Bonnie's eye contact and proceeded to take a gulp of orange juice.

Bonnie glanced quietly at the bandage on Serena's arm, then look from Serena to Clemont. She had a knowing look written all over her face when she was done. Bonnie stood up and held the sides of her tray; she began to make her way to the edge of the table.

"Bonnie?" Serena called, shocked at Bonnie's sudden uncaring attitude.

"I know you guys want to talk without me around. I'm okay with that." Bonnie replied coolly. She was a foot away from the table now, Puni chan peered up at Bonnie curiously, and it observed that she wasn't upset. In some strange way, it was an aura of matureness.

It wasn't a tough reply, it wasn't rude. It was just merely a fact. But her words were cold, piercing. Clemont stared at his sister alarmingly.

"Wait!" Clement interrupted, he stood up as well and walked towards his sister but he stopped when his sister started to speak again.

"Please….just don't fight anymore" Bonnie said, she looked back and forced a smile on her face.

Serena and Clemont exchanged quick glances.

 **So she heard everything we said…**

 _(Several minutes before)_

" _Where are you going now?" Clemont asked._

 _Serena put on her coat once again; the sun was high and warm in the sky. She wasn't hungry and had enough energy to search for Ash._

" _I'll go and look for him again." She replied flatly._

 _Clemont blocked her path. "Stop it, you heard what Ash said, he needs time alone."_

 _Serena glanced at him; she knew what Ash said but…._

" _I can talk to him." Serena said after a second of consideration, "I'm sure I can bring him back here."_

 _Clemont gave a dark look that Serena had never seen before, "Do you really think Ash will turn back to normal if you drag him here?"_

" _Wha…"_

" _I noticed the change in his behavior. Even if you bring him back here, Ash won't return to normal."_

"…"

" _Serena, just leave him be. He will be back for lunch, maybe dinner."_

 _Serena placed her fingers on the blue ribbon and stroked it absentmindedly; she could understand the logic in Clemont's words. But was leaving Ash alone, the best option they have? They were friends after all, and to her…he was maybe more than that…_

" _I...Want to try again…" Serena replied and zipped the front of her coat determinedly._

" _Can you stop being so intrusive?!" his voice rang out loud and clear._

 _Serena stared silently; Clemont looked equally horrified at his own outburst. He clenched his fist but let them fall limp by his side._

" _What…do you mean?" Serena asked quietly._

" _No…I didn't mean…"_

" _Because Ash requires need more time, and me going to look for him is considered intrusive?"_

"… _."_

" _We…are all friends, aren't we…?"_

" _Are we, really?_

" _What are you talking about?"_

" _I don't want to talk about it…Its nothing…"_

" _Clemont…"_

" _Brother? What is going on?"_

 _Bonnie came into view, she had just arrived into the lobby, Puni chan and Dedenne who were chasing each other stopped quickly when they noticed Serena and Clemont by the door. Clemont looked abashed and Serena looked rather red in the face. As quick as they could be, they returned to their default setting. Bonnie was pushed by Clemont into the pantry to get breakfast, while Serena who had smiled brightly a second ago was left by the door alone, her smile fallen completely off her face._

 _She wiped her eyes with her sleeves._

" _Come and get something to eat…" she heard Clemont say; in an empty hallowed voice when he appeared by the pantry doors._

 _Serena nodded, she had half the mind to leave but instead chose to follow Clemont into the pantry and get some food even though there was no appetite left._

Clemont strode to the windows; he placed his palms on edge of the sink.

 **I didn't mean to call Serena intrusive. My words must have hurt her feelings.**

 **Ash chose to walk away from them even though they were his 'friends'. It is perfectly normal…perfectly normal… So…it isn't a problem, to see Ash leave. I'm perfectly fine with is. Ash is probably fine on his own, he doesn't need his friends. Maybe we're not friends to begin with. That's probably it, he doesn't need us.**

"I'm going" Serena said, her chair scratched heavily against the floor when she stood up.

Clemont shut his eyes tightly, he felt his heart constrict achingly against his chest.

 **Why? Why? Why is there a gnawing sensation within my chest, my heart? He wants to be alone, he said so. He doesn't need us at all!**

"Why? Why are you still going to look for him, even when he said he want to be alone?!"

Serena stopped and placed her hand over the blue ribbon, she remembered Ash's warm smile when she received her first present from him. For a moment, she felt warm too.

"Because...we are friends… and I care about him…even if he says that he wants to be alone."

"I can't do it…"

 **Those words are exactly the same as Ash…**

Clemont opened his eyes melodramatically, he turned around and expected to see Serena still standing in the vicinity. He could tell that the pantry was now deserted even through his blurry vision – that was pretty clear. Clemont pushed a chair out of the way, and stumbled into the lobby. Almost immediately, the glasses were back on his face, he searched for Serena's presence but there was none.

"Clemont – kun, where are you going?" Nurse Joy asked when Clemont came running into the lobby and then towards the front door.

 **I don't want him to be alone. I can't do it either.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(A few months ago)

" _Hey! Are you alright?" Ash shouted._

 _They were in Lumiose City. Clemont spent a whole day making sure the gym was in order. Clemont was about to announce that the gym was in working order when the light bulbs started to flicker erratically. And with a loud bang, bunch of sizzles and smell of burnt wire, the gym was sent into complete darkness. Clemont fell backwards shocked._

" _Yeah, I'm alright!" He replied quickly._

 _A hand on his shoulder pulled him up to his feet._

" _What happened?" Ash asked curiously._

 _Clemont scratched his chin, "Maybe a blackout."_

" _Pikachu, use thunderbolt"_

 _A streak of bright yellow light erupted and shot upwards, illuminating their surroundings briefly. Clemont noticed pieces and fragments of his lamp scattered all around them._

" _Oh no" Clemont wailed. Overload._

" _Hmm, let's clean this up." Ash said, he instructed Pikachu to shots jolts of electricity in the air so that they could see._

 _After 2 and half hours, they barely cleaned up half of the battlefield._

" _Ash, this will take some time. Why don't you go back first?"_

" _Nope, Can't do that." Ash replied before dumping a big metal part of the lamp into a black trash bag._

 _Clemont stood up to stretch his back; his bones cracked painfully, "No, it's alright. I can do it on my own."_

" _Come on, we are friends aren't we?" Ash smirked, he lugged the trash bag over his back, and "I can't let you do it on your own"_

" _Sure I can. I don't mind being alone." Clemont said confidently. He picked up a piece of screw and threw it into his own trash bag._

" _I can't do it. Can't leave you alone"_

 _Clemont stared at Ash._

" _Hmm?" Ash questioned but Clemont remained silent. He was deep in thought._

 **Friends...**

 **He hadn't had friends in a long while, his previous 'friends' didn't last long. That's why he felt more comfortable with his inventions.**

 **Will there be a day where his new friends don't need him anymore? - Ash, Serena.**

 **And when that day comes, what will he do?**

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

Serena came to a stop at the lamp post outside the pokemon centre, her hands were still over the blue ribbon.

 **I can't leave Ash alone. My heart won't allow it.**

She stared ahead at the forest; the sun made snow glitter in its sunlight. The scene looked amazingly beautiful. A big contrast to how her day was going so far.

 **Clemont…**

"Alright…Let's go." She whispered to herself.

A hand on her right shoulder stopped her; she glanced sideways and traced the hand back to its owner.

"You…?" She said, her voice hushed and surprised at the same time.

Clemont appeared beside her, he had his coat ready and a large back pack slung on him. By his side, was his own pokemon – Luxray and Bunnelby.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier…. let's search for Ash together."

Serena's eyes widened considerably, she put her hands to her mouth; and emotions showed up in the form tears at the corners of her eyes.

"Oh, please don't….! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry for what I said!" Clemont panicked and bowed deeply; many times in fact.

Serena shook her head rapidly; tears were streaking down the sides of her face.

 **And here I thought…I really thought…**

 **Thank goodness…thank goodness…**

PS: Hi! My friends, new chapter for tonight! I decided to give Clemont some dark side to his personality, not sure if it's the best thing to do. Please help to review and tell me if this chapter is a fail or otherwise. Thank you all for your kind comments!

Special shout out to: JohnnySpectre, Guest, LuckerL, Captainstud11, DragonZeta97, nico2883, Overly Fabulous, StarMaidenWarrior, remisolleke, romiang, Demigod-Avenger, BlueEclipse395, Lunanslayer92 and Fan-timeStories!

It's all thanks to you guys!

I'll work on the next chapter; hopefully it will be more interesting!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Seth

" _Father? Why can't I get my own pokemon?" A little boy asked timidly behind his father. His father turned around, a strict stern expression filled his face. He did not answer his son; instead he pushed open a door and beckoned his son to enter. The little boy hurriedly to his father side and peered around, they were in a large dark room. There were a line of long test tube like containers in a row, and as the little boy looked, his little eyes widened in horror._

" _You can't, it is the rules." His father told him firmly, he waved at one of the containers closest to them carelessly, "Seth, don't ever forget. You must never form a bond with any pokemon."_

 _The little boy noticed one of the pokemon in the container that looked strangely familiar. It was a fox – like pokemon, furry and brown. He liked its bushy soft fur and he remembered spending a lot of time stroking it. The pokemon would always lick the tip of his fingers when he was done._

" _Vul?" Seth whispered hoarsely, horrified to see the pokemon he had loved and tried to protect, limp in the container._

 _His father clicked his tongue and pressed a button next to the container. White smoke hissed from the top and bottom of the container. Icicle crystals cry and formed over the pokemon unconscious body._

" _This is your punishment." His father told him nonchalantly. He grabbed Seth by his arm and dragged him away towards the door. The next thing Seth knew was the door shutting in his face._

" _Vul! Vul!" Seth cried desperately, he pulled away from his father, red marks could be seen etched on his skin of his arm but he didn't really care. Seth pounded the doors with his tiny hands._

" _Please, let Vul go!" Seth screamed. His hands were turning red from the continuous hits he made to the door. Tears fell and dripped onto the floor as he tried to push the doors open._

" _Please leave her alone." Seth repeated under his breath, his voice trembled and shook uncontrollably. No one cared about the little boy who was slumped against the door, people walked past him many times that day; most of them shook their head in disgust and other spat nasty remarks._

 _Seth remembered being extremely cold physically, and then darkness swooped in._

 _When he opened his eyes once more, he was standing in the middle of a circle. Rows of rounded benches surrounded him, in those chairs were people murmuring deeply about something. The tallest of them approached him, the murmurs stopped immediately. Seth could sense that they were holding their breath for something important._

" _Approved." Said the tallest man, he wore a cloak and was extremely cautious when he approached Seth. Seth saw the man's long fingers, they pulled down the tip of the cloak so that most of his face was covered. In his other hand, was a medallion of some sort – exactly the same as what that man had._

 _Seth put his palms out, his hands were no longer tiny; in contrast, and they were bigger and rougher. Callous were etched into his skin, so was the long thin scar across his right palm._

 _The medallion was coin sized comparative smaller than his hands. In the centre of the medallion three letters P.P.O was engraved. Next to the first letter P – was a carving of a dagger and next to the last letter O was a carving of a pokeball split into half. Seth put the medallion in his pocket, and received a piece of parchment from the man. He read it quickly and strode towards the doors to his right._

 _A brightly lit hallway greeting him, he moved quietly down the corridor. He was almost at the lift when he stopped. Seth glanced to the doors on his right, the place where he had lost part of his soul._

" _I can't go back anymore." He muttered, Seth thought he felt a familiar lick on his fingers but he shoved the emotions and/or memories to the back of his mind._

 _Seth held the silver device close to his chest and entered the lift._

 **This was the life he knew, the only path he was taught to walk on. He was a pokemon poacher, like his father and grand - father before him.**

" _Eevee! Eevee!" the little boy screamed, as he ran towards Seth and his beloved pokemon_

 _Seth pulled out his device and pointed it at the small brown pokemon. It looked terribly frightened, but seemed to find some courage when its trainer approached._

" _Stay away." Seth reminded coldly, he tightened his grip on the trigger._

 _The little boy flung himself in front of his pokemon, his arms wide open. His lips trembling when he spoke, Seth flinched when he saw the former's face._ **It was too familiar…**

" _Leave my pokemon alone." He pleaded._

 _Seth took a sharp breath; he had his device pointed towards a little boy._ **That wasn't right…** _the device lowered slightly. Seth felt a familiar lick at the back of his hand, he clenched his teeth tightly._

" _Get out of my way…" Seth hissed, though he paused for a second; were the words that came out of his mouth his or did they belonged to someone else. As Seth stared at the little boy; his own memories swam in front of him._

 _("Father! No!" Seth begged._

 _His father bent over and dragged something out from the den. The pokemon inside screeched and wailed in pain as it was dragged out by its tail._

" _Vul!" Seth flung himself in front of Vulpix._

" _Get out of my way!" His father jeered, and grabbed the pokemon by its neck. Seth was flung aside, he watched as his father stormed into the distant with Vulpix kicking and scratching for its freedom.)_

" _AH!" The little boy screamed before falling silent._

 _Seth's memories disappeared in an instant following shrill screams that echoed through the surroundings, his eyes darted around and found the little boy crumpled against the wall next to him. Eevee was right by the boy's side, nudging him and licking his face concernedly._

" _Wha…" Seth eyes narrowed and his gaze fell upon a shadowy figure leaning over the boy. The man put his arms down._

" _Seth, really…Does it take you so long to get a job done?" The figure pulled his hood down, and gave Seth a withering look. He took out his own device and pointed at Eevee, without a moment's hesitation; he pressed the trigger._

 _A beam of ice shot out from the short barrel and encased the pokemon in a block of ice in a blink of an eye._

" _Eevee…" muttered the little boy, he stared at the block of ice; his tiny eyes flickered and then closed._

 _Seth clenched his fist…_

" _Don't forget, who we are. Seth." Spat the man coldly, as he picked up the ice block and stuffed it in his bag._

 **My whole life is this. It is my job. I can never ever turn back anymore.**

 **Screams, horrified shouts and desperate pleas for help and mercy**

 **Haunts his soul**

" **Vul!"**

Seth gasped and snapped awake; his chest ached painfully as though he was deprived of oxygen for the last 1 minute. Cold air filled his lungs as he took several deep breaths in order to get himself to calm down. He placed one of his arms over his eyes and put the other on his propped up leg. **The usual nightmare.** Seth stared into the darkness of his sleeves for a minute then dropped his arm to his side, he checked the time on his watch. It was 10am which means it was about time.

As soon as he checked the watch, a silver box – like object appeared. It was no bigger than a matchbox and it had six appendages; three on each side which functions like legs came crawling down from a tree. A lens was embedded on the front of the box; seth grabbed it and faced it towards himself.

"10am, Snowbelle forest. 10 goods ready for pick up. Clocking out now"

The silver box beeped twice.

Seth put it on the ground and watched it scuttle sideways away like some odd alien crab.

 **Finally**

Seth stood up and opened the bag he had, ten ice blocks sat within it. He slides his fingers into his coat and pick out a black device. He pointed it at the blocks and pressed the trigger, almost immediately; the ice began to melt. And the pokemon that were frozen jolted awake, Seth nodded.

"Get out of here. All of you." Seth muttered roughly, he took his empty bag and started to walk off.

 **This is all I can do for you all.**

Somewhere else in Kalos, a man watched the screen above him carefully. A red dot flickered on the map; he directed his mouse over the red dot and read the details.

"Who is that?" said another.

The man snorted, "Oh, it's that Seth boy. He is clocking out; thank goodness though. I do not need to watch him any longer."

"Hmm, prepare the truck. Ten goods will be arriving tonight"

The man nodded, he pressed a green button next to his keyboard and watched as the words L-01 appeared under the red dot.

 _(L-01, 6pm)_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


End file.
